Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele nunca havia notado que a flor que sempre procurou era aquela garota, ela nunca havia notado sua paixão por insetos. - ShinoIno - Capítulo 5 online.
1. Chapter 1

**Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana.**

_"Esta manhã, há no ar a incrível fragrância de rosas do Paraíso."_

**_João Guimarães Rosa_**

**X**

_Yamanaka Ino, a Hokage está exigindo a sua presença em seu gabinete imediatamente. Há uma missão para você._

Quando Shizune foi à floricultura para dizer isso, Ino jamais imaginou que teria de esperar tanto assim.

"Escute bem, Ino,porque eu só vou dizer a missão _uma_ _vez_." Tsunade massageou as têmporas levemente, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma ressaca muito forte.

"Estou escutando." Murmurou.

"_Ah,_ seu parceiro chegou." Ela sorriu, antes mesmo de começar a explicação, e Ino não acreditou no que seus olhos demonstraram. Era _ele_.

"Shino? Achei que você estivesse..."

"Na Anbu, eu sei." O garoto cortou, antes que ela continuasse.

"Cahem." Tsunade pigarreou. "Detalhes à parte, será que eu posso explicar a missão de vocês?"

Os dois menearam positivamente com a cabeça.

"Será uma missão de resgate." Tsunade suspirou. "Três dos chuunins de Suna e um jounin foram capturados. Nós recebemos o alerta de S.O.S esta manhã. Parece que o jounin capturado é um dos irmãos da areia."

"O que nós temos?" Shino perguntou rapidamente.

"A missão deles era uma missão de espionagem. Eles deveriam ir até uma caverna próxima de Suna, espionar ninjas renegados que estavam vazando informações da areia para outras pessoas. O Kazekage, Gaara, me disse que a grande maioria dos ninjas da areia estão mobilizados em missões. E como estamos na época do exame chuunin, boa parte dos ninjas de Konoha não pode sair."

"Mas não é uma missão para mais de duas pessoas, Tsunade?" Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Se eles foram capazes de capturar os próprios ninjas de Suna que conhecem o ambiente, o que será de nós?"

"Vocês são uma jounin e um membro da Anbu. Eu sei que essa é uma missão bastante perigosa para apenas duas pessoas, mas é necessário que um ninja médico esteja presente e também um ninja de combate. Shino foi escolhido justamente por ter sido uma grande revelação na Anbu nesses últimos anos." Tsunade os olhou fixamente. "É uma missão urgente e Suna está pedindo nossa ajuda. Não podemos deixar um aliado na mão, podemos?"

"Quando partiremos?" Shino perguntou.

"Agora, se for possível." Tsunade respondeu. "Quero apenas que organizem mantimentos e equipamentos. Vocês levarão o mínimo de coisas possíveis, pois não podem ser notados em _hipótese_ alguma. Se for necessário, matem os inimigos. Mas apenas se for necessário."

"Certo." Disseram em uníssono.

"Nos encontramos na entrada da vila em uma hora." Ino disse.

"Desejo boa sorte a vocês nesta missão e lembrem-se que há vidas em jogo, então vocês estão correndo contra o tempo. Nesta missão você agirá como um ninja normal e não como membro da Anbu, Shino. Então a máscara se faz desnecessária."

"Sim, Hokage-sama."

"Estão dispensados." Foi a última frase que ouviram, antes de deixarem a sala.

**X**

Ino não estava acostumada à tamanha pontualidade mas, quando chegou na entrada de Konoha, Shino já a esperava de braços cruzados, apoiado numa árvore.

"Está cinco minutos atrasada." Ele disse.

"Desculpe, eu estava procurando algum mapa para a caverna, mas não encontrei nenhum." Mentiu, sorrindo travessamente.

"Bem, nós precisamos ir logo." Shino limitou-se a dizer.

Mal haviam saído de Konoha e ela já sabia que aquela seria uma _longa_ missão.

**X**

"_Hey_, Shino, você vai ficar calado durante a viagem toda?" Ino olhou-o de canto, enquanto saltavam pelas árvores.

"Eu não tenho nada pra dizer, então fico calado." Encolheu os ombros.

"Uhn..." Ino baixou a cabeça, enquanto continuava a saltar as árvores com ele.

"Mas você não acha chato que fique esse silêncio todo, Shino?" Insistiu, depois de um tempo.

"Não." Ele disse.

E Ino se calou.

Já faziam cerca de quatro anos que havia se tornado uma jounin, junto com Shino. Mas, ao contrário dela que virou uma kunoichi médica, Shino entrou para a Anbu. Ela se lembrava bem da última vez que o havia visto. Fora uma vez no mercado junto com Kiba, mas depois nunca mais. Achava até que ele andava muito ocupado, mesmo por ser membro da Anbu. E, pelo visto, não estava enganada.

Ino se perguntava como uma pessoa podia ter mudado_ tanto_ fisicamente e, ainda assim, permanecer do mesmo modo. Shino parecia uma pessoa alheia à tudo, mas havia mudado fisicamente. _Ah_, isso sim. Ele estava mais encorpado _e mais gostoso_, Ino pensou. Claro, eles tinham agora 20 anos e isso fazia uma boa diferença em suas vidas.

Mas claro, ele não era o único a ter mudado. Isso não. Ino também havia encorpado e _muito_. O corpo havia, obivamente, tomado uma forma mais adulta e o rosto tinha contornos mais definidos. Não seria pouco dizer, talvez, que era a mulher mais bonita de Konoha – depois da Hokage, é claro. E ai de quem dissesse o contrário.

"Você está com medo?" Shino quebrou o silêncio e Ino se surpreendeu. Ele, falando algo depois daquelas cortadas? "Digo...por sermos apenas nós dois em uma missão tão perigosa."

"Bem, eu..." Ino baixou os olhos. "...não posso dizer que estou 100 por cento segura." Riu, desconcertada.

"Se você ficar insegura, a missão será mesmo um fracasso." Disse com simplicidade. "Você precisa ter confiança se quiser que as coisas sigam o rumo certo. Como eu sei disso? Já estive em muitas missões nas quais tive que lidar com a situação sozinho. Mas a sua presença é fundamental para que a missão seja um sucesso, portanto, insegurança é algo que pode resultar no fracasso."

Ino deixou escapar um suspiro de decepção, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se um bocado aliviada pelas palavras dele.

"Shino?" Chamou.

"Sim?"

"Obrigada." Sorriu e viu-o parar bruscamente.

"Vamos acampar aqui esta noite." Apontou o local. "É próximo de um lago e será melhor que fiquemos em território conhecido. Ainda faltam cerca de dois dias e meio de caminhada para chegarmos no nosso destino."

"Mas ainda está anoitecendo. Não acha que podemos continuar seguindo por mais algum tempo?" Perguntou, parando ao lado dele.

"Enquanto estivermos em território conhecido, é melhor acamparmos pelo anoitecer. Nós não sabemos se haverão inimigos pelo caminho, então é melhor nos previnirmos e descansarmos bem nesta primeira noite. Temos que ser coerentes com a missão." Encostou-se na árvore. "Eu montarei guarda primeiro."

"Certo." Ino concordou. "Partiremos quando estiver amanhecendo então?"

"Sim, é o melhor horário. Antes de partirmos, iremos arquitetar um bom plano, caso tentem nos atacar. Por ora, limite-se a descansar."

"Me acorde, caso precise de algo, Shino." Murmurou, ajeitando a mochila no chão e deitou a cabeça sobre esta.

"Ino?" Chamou.

"Uhn?"

"Boa noite."

Ela sorriu.

"Boa noite, Shino."

É, talvez essa missão não fosse tão ruim assim.

* * *

**N/A:**

Primeiro de tudo, o título significa, literalmente, Borboleta branca, Flor vermelha. O branco pela calma do Shino e o vermelho pelo modo da Ino. O título foi idéia do meu irmãozinho Vitor, aká Beyond Shiroi. Valeu, nii-san!

Bem, esta é a fic que eu citei na 100 motivos. Não sei se alguém que acompanha ela, lerá, mas espero que sim XD

Esta fic será bastante trabalhada e eu não sei quantos capítulos ela terá.

No início, serão capítulos curtos, mas vou tentar prolongá-los ao longo da história.

Espero que todos acompanhem e gostem!

Agradeço à Srta Abracadabra pela frase no início e ao meu irmãozinho Vitor por ter me ajudado com o título. Obrigada!

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana**

_"In a time  
where the sun descends alone  
I ran a long long way from home  
to find a heart thats made of stone"_

_(Em um tempo  
Onde o sol desce solitário,  
Eu percorri um longo, longo caminho distante de casa,  
Para encontrar um coração que é feito de pedra.)_

**Roxette - Fadding Like a Flower**

**X**

Foi realmente antes do amanhecer que partiram. Os planos de ataque já haviam sido traçados e, caso precisassem, tinham planos de fuga também. Shino lembrava a Ino, de certa forma, Shikamaru. Talvez não pelo jeito, mas pelo modo que era precavido em bolar _tantas_ estratégias.

Durante a noite, trocaram de turno apenas três vezes e, em todas elas, Shino não fez nada mais que dar-lhe um chacoalhão para que acordasse. Ino se perguntava se ele não tirava aqueles óculos escuros para dormir, pois não havia visto isso sequer uma única vez.

"Vamos aproveitar que o sol ainda não nasceu para seguirmos. Quanto mais cedo seguirmos, melhor vai ser." Shino ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

"Tudo bem." Ino concordou. "Acha que chegamos em Suna em dois dias?" Perguntou.

"Não." Começou a saltar pelas árvores. "Nós trocaremos o dia pela noite hoje. Por isso te disse para dormir bem. Nós tentaremos encurtar ao máximo a distância."

"Você não acha isso tudo meio precipita-"

"Não. É melhor prevenir do que remediar." Shino cortou, antes que Ino concluísse sua linha de pensamento.

Ela bufou, irritada.

_Por que diabos ele corta meu raciocínio?_, pensou enquanto seguia um pouco atrás dele. Tudo bem que Shino era um membro da Anbu e tudo o mais, ele só deveria ser _um pouco_ mais precavido que o normal. Mas aquilo era ridículo! Passarem um dia todo acordado apenas para fazerem um elemento surpresa, não lhe parecia a melhor saída.

"Não acha que será mais fácil para eles nos pegarem em uma emboscada se estivermos cansados, Shino?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Você disse que não dormiremos esta noite, certo? Acho que não é a mel-"

"É a melhor estratégia. Como eu sei disso? Já fiz muitas missões desse gênero. Se eles esperarem por uma emboscada, _Ino_, será de dia."

"Você se acha muito esperto porque é um membro da Anbu, não é?" Perguntou. "Mas e se eles adiantarem a sua estratégia, espertinho?"

"Não é _apenas_ porque sou um membro da Anbu. É a estratégia mais coerente. Pense bem, eles já possuem a vantagem do ambiente, caso nos ataquem depois de sairmos dos territórios de Konoha. Não podemos dar a eles – também – a vantagem do ataque surpresa. Temos que ser sorrateiros. Esse é o primeiro ensinamento que um ninja deve saber." Frio, sempre frio. Ino, por muitas vezes, se perguntava como ele era capaz de agir com tamanha frieza. Talvez fosse algum tipo de treinamento da Anbu, pensou.

"Tudo bem então, _gênio_." Ironizou. "Como somos apenas nós dois nessa missão, acho bom entrarmos num acordo desde já. De nada vai adiantar ficarmos brigando durante a viagem toda, não é?"

"A única pessoa que está brigando ou procurando por briga aqui, é você. Eu apenas impus a estratégia que acho melhor para mantermos a missão segura. Aliás, faremos uma única parada que será para comer e descansar. Será uma parada de uma hora. Depois, continuaremos sem mais pausas."

Ino revirou os olhos. Aquilo estava ficando pessoal. Ele agia _simplesmente_ como se fosse o líder da missão. Não era só porque era um Anbu que se tornava mais qualificado que ela, certo? Ia responder algo, quando viu Shino parar abruptamente. Não pôde evitar o contato corporal.

"_Hey_! Cuidado, garoto dos insetos!" Sentiu-se meio desnorteada e podia citar uma lista de xingamentos, se a voz dele não tivesse saído tão séria nas palavras que se seguiram ao gesto.

"Nós temos companhia."

E não era preciso ser nenhum membro da Anbu para compreender.

A primeira kunai veio oculta no meio de muitas folhas e foi rapidamente rebatida por uma kunai de Ino. Depois, uma sucessão de _kage bushins_ começaram a surgir do meio das folhagens e árvores, indo na direção de ambos. Os insetos de Shino rapidamente entraram em ação, eliminando os primeiros.

"Hitaiates de Konoha?" Shino sibilou baixo, enquanto os kage bushins desapareciam em pleno ar.

"Não temos tempo pra isso agora." Ino lembrou, lançando uma agulha fina na direção de folhagens que se moviam. "Menos um." Olhou de canto para Shino.

"Dois." Ele disse, e um homem caiu de cima de uma das árvores, coberto pelos insetos de Shino. "Restam apenas dois." Concluiu.

"O ataque surpresa foi descoberto, retornem!" Um deles ordenou, pegando os corpos que se encontravam no chão. Ino ainda fez menção de quem iria para-los, mas Shino barrou-a com um dos braços.

"Não," Ele disse. "deixe que vão." Na hora, ela não entendeu.

"Mas Shino, eles vão-!"

"Apenas confie em mim, Ino. Nós somos uma equipe, certo?" Ino jurava que, se ele tivesse sem os óculos escuros, o olhar teria surtido o dobro do efeito. Agradeceu por ele estar com eles naquele momento e suspirou, concordando fracamente.

**X**

"Por que você deixou-os escapar, Shino?" Perguntou depois de um tempo. Haviam aproveitado o ataque do inimigo para fazerem uma pausa, visto que já passava – em muito – da hora do almoço. "Você sabe bem que poderíamos ter feito deles reféns e assim descobririamos sobre o esconderijo."

"Primeiramente, não é certeza de que eles saibam o lugar do esconderijo ou que tenham alguma conexão com o grupo o qual estamos perseguindo. Eu enxerguei, em um deles, o Hitaiate de Konoha. Isso não te soa nem um pouco estranho, Ino?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas, ajeitando os óculos escuros enquanto dava uma mordida na maçã.

"Uhn..." A kunoichi pareceu pensar um pouco. "talvez." Respondeu, por fim. "Mas e se forem ninjas renegados, ou mesmo ninjas, que estão trabalhando para esses caras que estamos perseguindo? Poderíamos ter arrancado algum tipo de informação deles."

"Eu coloquei uma fêmea em um deles durante o ataque." Shino disse tranquilamente, enquanto um dos insetos pousava em seu indicador. "Os demais insetos seguirão o cheiro da fêmea e, assim, os acharemos. Não há necessidade para termos trabalho com perguntas que eles talvez nem saibam responder. É melhor que nos levem logo à fonte. Ou, ao menos, próximo delas. Continuaremos com o plano que eu propus."

"E podemos confiar nesses seus insetinhos?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas com um ar de dúvida que não agradou, em nada, o outro ninja.

"Esses meus _insetinhos_, como você os chama, já me ajudaram em muitas missões de perseguição. Não é educado você julgar o método que as pessoas utilizam, você sabia?" Ajeitou o manto por cima do corpo. Ino riu gostosamente. "O que é engraçado?" Perguntou.

"Você!" Não conteve a gargalhada. "Se sentiu todo _ofendidinho_ só porque eu falei mal dos seus insetos! Ora, vamos, Shino. São _só_ insetos."

"Não são _só_ insetos." Disse entredentes – coisa que Ino não pôde ver por conta da gola alta de seu casaco – e ajeitou os óculos. "Mas não vou me dar ao trabalho de explicar toda a complexidade que existe por de trás deles. Alguém _como você_, que só aprecia as flores, jamais entenderia."

Agora foi a vez de Ino sentir-se ofendida. "Ao contrário dos seus insetos, as minhas flores tem muito mais utilidades do que somente batalhas, sabia?" Revirou os olhos. "As flores são capazes de alegrar qualquer ambiente com sua beleza, graça e odor. E insetos, o que fazem? Apenas infestam o ambiente se tornando pragas."

"Isso é uma discussão inútil que não nos levará a lugar nenhum." Shino ergueu-se, jogando o toco da maçã aos pés de Ino. "Vamos, nós ainda temos um longo caminho a percorrer."

"Não fuja do assunto!" Ela estreitou os orbes azuis. "E nem se faça o líder dessa missão, pois você não é!"

"Eu não estou me fazendo de líder." Disse com tranquilidade. "Em momento nenhum eu te privei de expor as suas idéias, certo? Acontece que as minhas idéias são mais seguras que as suas." Concluiu.

"Oras, mas isso é um insulto! Você se acha o _bonzão_ apenas por que é membro da Anbu, é?"

"Eu já disse que isso é uma discussão inútil e temos um longo caminho a percorrer. Então, se não quiser ficar para trás, sugiro que esqueça desse assunto, pois não nos levará a nada, Yamanaka Ino. Vamos apenas seguir o nosso curso e completar a missão que nos foi imposta."

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Soltou, quando o viu ajeitar a mochila nas costas. Depois, Shino lançou um olhar para si, que a fez estremecer e saiu saltando pelas árvores. É ele, definitivamente, não estava para brincadeiras. "Shino!" Seguiu atrás dele, com certa dificuldade em acompanhar a velocidade. "Como você pode esquecer dessas coisas com tanta facilidade?"

"Esquecendo, oras." Foi a resposta dele.

E não falou mais nada, até o anoitecer. Hora ou outra, a kunoichi tentava puxar algum assunto, sem muito sucesso. O máximo que Shino fazia, era tratá-la com respostas curtas e diretas como _sim_, _não_, mas nunca talvez. Não havia _talvezes_ na vida de Shino, Ino pensava. Ele parecia certinho de mais, direito demais e isso a incomodava , a irritava, melhor dizendo.

E ele não se importava. Nem um pouco.

**X**

"Até quando vamos ficar nesse silêncio incômodo?" Ino manifestou-se pela nonagésima vez, desde que haviam saído daquele lugar.

"Até quando for necessário." Ele respondeu. "Não há necessidade em nos comunicarmos, senão sobre a missão. Como não há nada a ser tratado, não vejo motivos para falarmos."

"Missão, missão, missão, será que você só sabe falar disso?" O olhou de canto. "Falando assim, até parece um-"

"Shinobi, eu sei." Concluiu por ela. "A única coisa que importa, é concluirmos a missão com êxito. O verbalismo não é necessário para que isso ocorra, a não ser nas horas em que precisamos traçar um plano ou agir em equipe."

"Você tem a _péssima_ mania de concluir os pensamentos dos outros." Disse entredentes. "Eu ia dizer que você parece um robô! Não pode tratar uma missão simplesmente como uma missão!"

"E como quer que eu a trate?" Foi a vez dele questionar.

"Você podia, ao menos, dar mais importância para a sua companheira!" Exclamou. "Nós vamos passar um bom tempo juntos pelo mesmo objetivo e tudo o que você consegue fazer, é maquinar planos. É isso que a Anbu fez com você, Shino?"

Silêncio, não houve resposta.

"Eu preferia você quando estávamos na academia. As coisas eram mais divertidas, apesar da sua frieza."

"Os tempos da academia já acabaram há muito. Esse é o mundo ninja em que vivemos e eu pretendo concluir a missão sem que nenhum empecilio a atrapalhe." Uma breve pausa e, pela primeira vez, Ino sentiu como se aqueles olhos a encarassem profundamente, mesmo por de trás dos óculos. "Eu espero, sinceramente, que a minha parceira não se torne um."

Foi a vez dela ficar em silêncio. E ele prevaleceu por minutos, horas sem que nenhum dos dois fizesse menção de quebra-lo. Aquela, definitivamente, seria uma longa missão.

* * *

**N/A:**

Cá estou eu com um novo capítulo da Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana!

Quero agradecer a todos os reviews das pessoas que estão acompanhando, eu fiquei realmente feliz porque ess enão é um casal lá muito comum XD

Quero agradecer, também, a todas as pessoas que acompanham a Cem Motivos para Odiar Cem Personagens e, depois de muita insistência minha (vulguo brasileirismo), vieram aqui, leram e comentaram. Muito obrigada a todos e espero que curtam a continuação! O próximo capítulo não deve demorar a sair.

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana**

_"With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry  
With words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why  
We live like this"_

_(Com meus olhos abertos  
Vi mundos que não se pertencem  
Minha boca está seca  
Com palavras que eu não posso verbalizar  
Me diga por que vivemos assim.)_

**We are Broken - Paramore**

**X**

O alvorecer da manhã, trouxe a eles, um ambiente completamente diferente. Diferentemente de algumas horas atrás que só viam árvores, árvores e mais árvores, agora tudo era areia, areia, areia. A última parada deles havia sido em uma pequena barraca, na qual se alimentaram devidamente antes de seguir a jornada.

"Tem certeza de que sabe o caminho certo, Shino?" Ino perguntou, enquanto seguiam pela areia. Ela havia comprado um chapéu para se proteger do calor. "Quero dizer...seus _insetinhos_ ainda podem sentir o cheiro da fêmea estando tão longe assim?"

"Eles são capazes de farejar até certa distância e nossos inimigos não estão tão distantes assim que eles não possam sentir. A hora em que paramos, eles também haviam feito uma parada, foi o que os meus insetos me disseram." Falou friamente, enquanto caminhavam. "Exatamente agora, eles devem estar há alguns quilômetros de distância, mas nós os alcançaremos sem mais problemas. É até melhor que os sigamos à longa distância para não sermos percebidos."

"Eu sei disso." Ino rebateu. "Eu apenas perguntei se seus _insetinhos_ seguiam a uma distância tão longa, você não precisava explicar as milhares de coisas que eu aprendi na academia ninja enquanto estudávamos juntos, querido."

"É que apenas me parece que você as esqueceu."

"Ugh! Não seja irritante, Shino!" Revirou os olhos. "É melhor apressarmos o passo ou não os alcançaremos."

"Mas agora teremos de ter o dobro de cautela." Shino constatou. "Não se esqueça que o deixamos fugir. Provavelmente estarão esperando por nós e isso significa que a probabilidade de terem armadilhas pelo caminho, é muito alta."

"Então teremos que seguir em um passo mais lento. É isso que você quer dizer, Shino?" O olhou. "Há poucas horas atrás foi você mesmo quem disse que tínhamos de apressar o passo para alcança-los."

"Paciência é uma virtude." Shino ergueu o indicador. "E é algo que você não tem. Eu disse que nós precisamos apressar o passo ao tempo que devemos ser cautelosos. Como eu sei disso? Já fiz muitas missões de infiltração."

"Ta, tanto faz." Ino encolheu os ombros. "É melhor seguirmos logo, antes que percamos o rastro deles de vista. Veja." Ino apontou o chão. "São pegadas." Shino parou no instante em que Ino as apontou.

"Provavelmente foram feitas para nos despistar." Agachou-se, analisando-as.

"Há uma armadilha instalada aí." Ino disse. "Parece-me uma espécie de buraco cavado, o que acha?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Se for uma armadilha tão simples assim, não há necessidade de desarma-la. Provavelmente há algo mais além disso." Alguns insetos saíram da manga de Shino e sobrevoaram o lugar. "Provavelmente alguma cartela explosiva."

"Acha que devemos armá-la?" Ino perguntou. "É um ótimo modo de conseguirmos despista-los."

"Mas é um método perigoso." Shino constatou.

"Nah," Ino piscou. "Basta usar a tática certa, bobinho." Segurou-lhe a manga do casaco para afasta-lo e lançou uma kunai naquela direção, ocasionando uma grande explosão. "Viu? Agora podemos seguir sem mais problemas."

Shino arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Vamos logo." Limitou-se a dizer. E tudo o que Ino pôde fazer, foi rir.

**X**

"Parece que os ninjas de Konoha caíram na armadilha." Um deles falou, enquanto observava a explosão ao longe.

"Melhor. Assim será um problema a menos para dizermos ao chefe. Se ele perguntar, diremos apenas que fomos atacados por ninjas de Suna, mas que demos conta deles." O outro respondeu. E seguiram para o esconderijo.

**X**

"Parece que eles pararam novamente." Shino disse, ao tempo que seguiam caminhando. "Provavelmente, desta vez, já chegaram ao esconderijo."

"Como pode ter certeza disso?" Ino perguntou. "Eles podem ter parado por pensarem que não estamos mais os seguindo."

"Talvez, mas a primeira opção é mais provável, pense bem. Mesmo nos despistando, eles podem cogitar a possibilidade que ninjas de Suna, escondidos pelas redondezas, tentem ataca-los. Por isso, resolveram que ir direto ao esconderijo seria a melhor opção."

"É uma possibilidade." Ino suspirou. "Sendo assim, como faremos ao chegar lá?"

"Se chegarmos antes do anoitecer, descansaremos. Acho que a melhor solução seria atacarmos pela noite, como eu já havia dito anteriormente."

"E se nós observarmos?" Perguntou. "Quero dizer..." Pigarreou. "e se esperarmos mais um dia até atacarmos? Eu sei que você disse que provavelmente os reféns precisam de nós, mas eu posso ver como as coisas estão indo por lá com o meu jutsu de troca de corpos. Você pode utilizar os seus insetos. Assim, mantemos a missão segura e não há perigo para nenhum de nós."

"Você quer dizer para mim, não é?" Shino olhou-a de canto. "Se bem me lembro, o Shintenshin no Jutsu é um jutsu no qual seu corpo sofre as conseqüências do corpo do hospedeiro."

"Mas se eu usar um animal como hospedeiro, não há como eles desconfiarem, certo?" Piscou-lhe. "Eu posso usar uma das aves que sobrevoa o deserto para olhar em torno do esconderijo e, se eu usar o corpo de um dos guardas, basta ser cuidadosa."

"Isso será apenas em último caso." Ele disse. "Aceito a sua sugestão de os observarmos por um dia, mesmo para descansarmos. Mas o Shintenshin no Jutsu só será utilizado se estritamente necessário. Caso contrário, seguiremos com o meu plano inicial, certo?"

"Não quero que você faça toda a missão sozinho." Bufou em desdém. "Se agirmos assim, parecerei uma inútil."

"Isso não é verdade." Shino diminuiu o passo, ao perceber que estavam mais próximos do esconderijo. "Eu apenas tenho melhores técnicas de infiltração do que você. Técnicas menos perigosas e que nos ajudarão. Mas talvez, _somente talvez_, o seu jutsu de troca de corpos seja necessário. Se nós avistarmos os reféns, pode ser interessante que você fale com eles. Mas não faremos nada que possa por em risco nossa missão."

"Você podia ser um pouco mais sensível as vezes, sabia?" Ino parou de caminhar, ao sinal dele.

"Eu estou agindo apenas como sempre agi. Posso mudar para o bom andamento da missão, se assim você desejar. Mas o que quer? Que eu seja como seu amigo Shikamaru achando que as coisas são sempre problemáticas?" Ajeitou os óculos, enquanto paravam.

"Não fale assim do Shika!" Deu-lhe um tapa forte em um dos ombros. "Queria apenas que você fosse, sei lá, mais atencioso." Fez muxoxo.

"Eu sou assim, não vejo motivos para mudar." Encolheu os ombros e encostou-se em uma das rochas. O lugar que estavam, dava uma boa vista para a caverna onde os insetos de Shino conseguiam sentir o cheiro da fêmea que ele havia colocado em um dos capangas. Era um lugar alto, por isso, dificilmente seriam vistos de onde estavam. "Alternaremos os turnos de vigia enquanto descansamos para não perder nenhum movimento deles. Atacaremos na noite seguinte, que será mais seguro."

"Então descanse," Ino se pôs a postos. "eu te chamarei para trocarmos de turno depois." Piscou-lhe.

"Só não faça nenhuma besteira enquanto eu estiver dormindo. Isso poderá complicar, em muito, a nossa missão." Shino ajeitou-se ali.

"Não se preocupe, garoto dos insetos, eu não vou fazer nada que não esteja dentro dos planos." E riu. "Pode descansar em paz."

Ele não pareceu muito feliz com o apelido atribuído mas virou-se para o lado oposto, fechando os olhos e rapidamente caindo no sono.

"Carinha mais estranho." Ino disse para si mesma, enquanto observava Shino dormir. Daquele modo, pouco se parecia com o garoto irritante que carregava insetos de um lado para outro. Não parecia frio, tampouco cheio de si. Lhe transmitia apenas tranqüilidade e serenidade. Ino sorriu levemente e aproximou-se dele para cobri-lo. Viu Shino se remexer um bocado, mas apenas virou-se para o outro lado. Não chegou a ver os olhos – mesmo por estarem cobertos pelos óculos. Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando puxa-los, mas quando Shino fez menção de acordar, simplesmente afastou-se. "Melhor deixar para a próxima."

Voltando a se concentrar na missão, Ino via pessoas entrarem e saírem da caverna raramente. Ao que lhe parecia, era uma espécie de troca de guardas. Se pudesse se aproximar...não. Não faria nenhuma besteira. A última vez que havia se adiantado em uma missão estando com Shikamaru e Chouji, quase havia se matado. Não fosse por Shikamaru, temia nem estar ali para cumprir esta missão. Suspirou. Ao menos desta vez ouviria alguém. Nem que esse alguém fosse Shino.

Observou com mais cautela a troca de turnos e chegou a assustar-se quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. "É hora de trocarmos o turno. Você também precisa descansar." Ele disse, com sua típica frieza.

"Ah, eu nem notei o tempo passar." Sorriu levemente. "Nossa!" Espreguiçou-se. "Eu estou um caco." Riu gostosamente. "Você bem que podia me emprestar esse casaco quentinho, hum?"

Shino arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando-a por de trás da lente dos óculos. "Não está tão frio que precise do meu casaco."

"Oras, não seja chato! Você não deve esconder nada de mais aí embaixo, Shino! E eu estou sim com frio!" Fez muxoxo, olhando-o. Shino revirou os olhos, como se não gostasse muito da idéia, mas acabou por tirar o casaco, entregando-o a Ino.

"Feliz agora?" Perguntou, ajeitando-se sobre a rocha. Ino ficou em silêncio. Por debaixo daquele casaco havia um corpo tão bem definido assim? Porque a única coisa que Shino usava, era uma regata roxa que lhe deixava os braços bem expostos. Não havia cicatrizes de batalha, apenas pequenos buracos em seu pescoço de onde os insetos saíam, Ino constatou com um certo arrepio a percorrer-lhe a espinha.

"_Muito_." Seus lábios se moveram antes que pudesse controlar a própria voz. "Ahn, bem, me acorde, Shino." Vestiu o casaco dele e encolheu-se ali, virando para o outro lado.

O Aburame apenas suspirou, voltando-se rapidamente para o local que devia observar. Shikamaru tinha razão._ As mulheres são problemáticas_, pensou.

Somente na noite seguinte, depois de trocarem os turnos e comer algo, os dois decidiram agir.

"Já está na hora?" Ino perguntou, ajeitando os cabelos.

"Sim, meus insetos já entraram." Shino afirmou.

"Então vamos acabar com eles." E, como duas sombras no meio da noite, os dois partiram sem medo. Como verdadeiros ninjas de Konoha.

* * *

**N/A:**

Depois de um tempinho, cá estou eu para postar um novo capítulo desta fic que eu tanto amo escrever! Eu demorei um pouquinho porque foi a AF e tudo o mais, não dava para eu postar. Mas agora estou de volta com força total e trazendo mais um capítulo!

A missão se segue de maneira lenta, mas ela logo terá sua resolução, fato.

Eu queria agradecer à todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando, porque cada review que eu recebo é muito importante pra mim. Eu sei que esse não é um dos casais favoritos, mas eu adoro eles juntos xD

Bem, espero que continuem acompanhando!

Kissus!

_**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

_**#Cartazes do movimento Anti-Baú da Felicidade#**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana**

_"A emoção humana é inconstante e não confiável. A diferença entre o amor e o ódio não é mais grossa do que um sussurro."_

**Rurouni Kenshin – OVA 4**

* * *

Sem que ninguém percebesse, duas sombras se movimentavam pela calada da noite. O plano havia sido repassado antes que partissem, então não havia motivos para alardes. O esconderijo era uma espécie de caverna e não havia outra entrada, senão a principal. Por isso, haviam combinado que Ino usaria o Shintenshin para conseguir distrair os guardas, enquanto Shino entrava levando consigo seu corpo.

Não se esqueça que o Shintenshin é um jutsu perigoso. Se você perceber que as coisas estão ficando perigosas para você, retorne ao seu corpo imediatamente, Ino.

_Tudo bem, pode deixar. _

_E lembre-se, você fará isso apenas para despistar os guardas. Quando ver que eu entrei, você retornará ao seu corpo._

_Eu já entendi, Shino, não precisa se preocupar. – Piscou para ele._

Estava tudo saindo como planejado. Durante a troca de turnos dos guardas, Ino havia usado seu Shitenshin no jutsu para tomar-lhe o corpo, enquanto Shino apressava-se em entrar na caverna, movimentando-se com cautela.

"Cara, esse negócio de ficar trocando os turnos toda hora é um saco." O guarda disse, escorando-se na parede.

"Ele podia decidir quem fica aqui definitivamente, não acha?" Ino tentou fazer sua cara mais emburrada, procurando não olhar na direção em que Shino estava.

"Você sabe como o chefe é. Ele anda instável já faz um tempo." O outro comentou.

"Esqueceu de tomar os remédios, foi?" Ino perguntou, arrancando uma gargalhada do outro guarda.

"Deve ter sido! Ele ficou _doidinho_ de uns tempos pra cá."

Ao notar um inseto pousar em seu nariz, Ino sacudiu-o rapidamente. Era aquele o sinal que havia combinado com Shino para que pudessem seguir com a missão.

"Err...eu vou até o banheiro e já venho." Ino tentou inventar sua desculpa mais esfarrapada, seguindo na direção da entrada da caverna. Só não achou que o outro guarda fosse cair com tanta facilidade. Quando liberou o jutsu e se deu conta que estava nos braços de Shino, corou sutilmente, afastando-se.

"Ele não desconfiou?" Shino perguntou. Estavam em uma espécie de sombra, visto que a caverna era bastante extensa. Do lugar onde estavam, era possível ver três conexões. Cada uma levando a um diferente lugar, Ino pensou.

"Não, o guarda era um tapado." Ino respondeu. "Mas pelo que eu pude entender, o chefe deles se encontra nessa caverna e tem um temperamento bastante instável."

"Eu mandei os meus insetos vasculharem pela caverna, nós seguiremos a trilha que eles indicarem." Shino fez menção de sair das sombras, mas Ino segurou a manga de seu casaco, apontando um guarda que se aproximava. Fez sinal para que ele ficasse em silêncio e retirou três agulhas de dentro da bolsa que carregava na cintura. "Agulhas?" Shino arqueou as sobrancelhas, lembrando-se que Ino havia usado uma dessas na última batalha.

"Apenas observe." Ela sorriu marotamente e esperou que o homem se virasse de costas, lançando as três agulhas de uma só vez. Cada uma delas pegou em um ponto diferente e ele sequer teve tempo de reagir, apenas caiu no chão, desacordado.

"Veneno?" Shino perguntou, olhando na direção do homem.

"Sonífero." Respondeu. "Mas eu também possuo agulhas de veneno e de paralisia." Piscou, olhando na direção do homem caído agora. "Acho melhor arrastarmos o corpo pra cá e seguirmos." Sugeriu.

"Pode deixar, os meus insetos farão isso." Shino limitou-se a dizer, enquanto seguiam caminho.

"O que os seus _insetinhos_ não fazem?" Ino quase riu com a tonalidade que usou para a própria pergunta.

"Compras." Encolheu os ombros, como se não levasse à sério a pergunta que ela havia feito. Pararam de falar, porém, ao encontrarem uma bifurcação. Se entreolharam, como se buscassem a solução mais clara.

"Vamos nos separar?" Ino perguntou, olhando para Shino.

"É a solução mais rápida, porém não mais sensata." Shino constatou. "Se um de nós for atacado por um número grande de inimigos, teremos problemas."

"Mas se ficarmos aqui parados, não chegaremos a lugar nenhum, Shino. Nós precisamos chegar logo até os reféns e se você apenas mandar os seus insetos, isso vai demorar demais."

"Tudo bem então." Ele ajeitou os óculos. "Nos separaremos com a condição de que, quem encontrar o esconderijo primeiro, não atacará, mas avisará o outro." Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse como se avisariam.

"Os rádios não funcionam nesta caverna, é impossível nos comunicarmos, Shino." Ino lembrou.

"Para você sim, mas não pra mim." Shino estendeu o indicador na direção dela, mostrando um pequeno inseto pousado no mesmo. "A fêmea. Ela irá com você." Disse com calma.

"Mas e se _você_ encontra-los?" Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Eu não gosto dessa sua decisão."

"Se eu encontra-los, meus insetos te avisarão." Shino encolheu os ombros.

"Tudo bem então." Ino olhou para a esquerda. "Eu irei por aqui. Caso não ocorra nada de errado, nos encontraremos na saída em uma hora e meia."

"Certo." Shino concordou e, sem mais delongas, seguiu pelo caminho da direita.

**X**

O caminho o qual Ino havia tomado, parecia mais escuro que o normal. Ela, claro, não poderia iluminar nada ou chamaria muita atenção. Eram raras as tochas que apareciam na parede, dando indício de alguma luminosidade. Não eram raras as vezes em que Ino escutava um gotejar, e aquele som não lhe agradava em nada. Seguindo mais adiante, deparou-se com uma espécie de beco. Estreitou um pouco os olhos, para observa-lo melhor, mas acabou por seguir reto.

**X**

Shino seguia como um gatuno pelas sombras. Seus passos sequer faziam barulho ao tocar no chão, como se fossem amortecidos por uma espécie de almofada. Ele, como membro da Anbu, era um shinobi muito ágil. Procurava não envolver-se em batalhas e, quando encontrava algum shinobi no caminho, simplesmente o apagava com sua nuvem de insetos, tratando de esconder o corpo rapidamente. Era um caminho longo a percorrer e o tempo era muito curto.

**X**

Correndo mais um pouco, Ino notou que a próxima saída tinha forma de T, o que significava ter que escolher uma direção certa a tomar. A maioria das pessoas escolheria a direita, ela pensou. Então o mais sensato seria seguir pela esquerda? Bem, já havia feito isso uma vez.

"Calem a boca, seus ratos de cela!" Ino ouviu, não muito longe dali e escondeu-se nas sombras. "Vocês não terão alimentos por hoje. Quando o chefe voltar, os mataremos!" E gargalhou gostosamente. Ino ouviu os passos se aproximarem. Esperou, esperou, esperou e, quando finalmente viu o homem, lançou-se na frente dele, assustando-o. Ele não teve tempo para gritar e, quando viu o selo do jutsu, já era tarde demais.

"Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei." O lábio do homem se repuxou num sorriso e Ino tratou de pegar o próprio corpo, escondendo-o naquele beco de antes. Sabia que não tinha muito tempo antes que o jutsu se desfizesse.

**X**

O caminho se fazia mais longo do que realmente era à medida que Shino avançava. Pela quantidade de guardas que já havia derrubado, imaginava que deveria ter alguma coisa importante por ali. Talvez os prisioneiros, talvez a sala do líder, pensou.

"Vamos, nós ainda temos que terminar de passar esses documentos à limpo logo para entregar ao líder." Shino ouviu, não muito longe de onde estava. Rapidamente, soltou um de seus insetos para que entrasse até a sala e apenas esperou, encostado na porta.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas o nosso encontro com ele é só daqui uma semana e, até lá, temos muito tempo para terminar isso." A outra voz comentou.

"Eu não sei não, ele nunca tem um dia certo pra vir."

"Mas desta vez o encontro foi marcado em outro lugar, não é? Ele nos disse que, além do irmão da areia, ele não quer nenhum dos reféns vivos. Então poderemos aniquila-los antes de seguir viagem." Um riso.

"Bem, eu vou deixar estas papeladas de lado um pouco, pretendo tomar um ar." Ouviu o barulho de uma cadeira ranger, se afastando e o próprio Shino tratou de pendurar-se em um dos cantos da parede. Depois que a porta se fechou novamente, uma nuvem de insetos cobriu o homem, tomando-lhe todo o chakra. Tudo tão silenciosamente que o segundo homem na sala não pareceu notar. _Estranho, muito estranho,_ Shino pensou.

Quando Shino tocou a maçaneta fria da porta e finalmente notou que estava prso em um genjutsu, já era tarde demais. Sentiu um forte golpe atingir-lhe a nuca. E então, tudo era negro.

**X**

Ino, depois de caminhar um bocado, finalmente alcançou a prisão daquela caverna, deparando-se com dois guardas. Um deles dormia, enquanto o outro brincava com o molho de chaves.

"Hey, vocês dois." Ino chamou-lhes a atenção.

"O que houve, Kaito?" Um deles perguntou.

"Parece que estão reunindo todos os guardas para mudar os horários de turnos de vigia." Ino encolheu os ombros. "Me mandaram ficar aqui para vigiar os prisioneiros."

"Tem certeza?" O outro arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Nós mudamos o horário ainda ontem!"

"Você vai questionar as ordens do chefe? Sabe como ele é instável!" Revirou os olhos.

"Bem, eu...hey, acorde Satoshi!" Sacudiu o outro guarda. "Estão nos chamando, vamos logo!"

"Uhn, o quê?" Limpou a baba do canto da boca. "Mas você não tinha saído, Kaito?"Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu vim passar o recado a vocês!" Estreitou os olhos.

"Nós já estamos indo!" Os dois disseram em uníssono, deixando a sala e Ino sorriu de canto.

"Fácil demais." Murmurou para si mesma, aproximando-se da cela.

"O que você quer? Me humilhar mais?" Kankurou olhou naquela direção com um ódio descomunal. Não fossem os grilhões que lhe prendiam, provavelmente já teria partido para cima de Ino.

"Kankurou, acalme-se." Murmurou, abrindo a cela com a chave que havia arrancado do guarda. "Sou eu, Ino!" Sorriu levemente, entrando na sala. Kankurou arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se não compreendesse. "Eu utilizei o Shintenshin no jutsu para dominar o corpo deste guarda, mas não tenho muito tempo." Libertou-o das algemas, mas tão logo fez isso, levou um forte soco. "Hey, por que fez isso?!" Levou a mão à bochecha automaticamente, massageando-a.

"É por tudo que esse maldito me fez." Kankurou massageou levemente o punho.

"É, mas eu também recebo os danos por isso." Ino foi até os outros prisioneiros, soltando-os. "Nós precisamos ser cautelosos e sair daqui o mais rápido possível, então peço para que possamos agir em grupo."

"Pode deixar." Kankurou fez um positivo com a cabeça, tendo Karasu em mãos. "Vamos, pessoal!"

"Certo!" Os chuunins disseram.

E seguiram dali, rumo à saída.

**X**

Ao abrir os olhos, ainda zonzo, Shino deparou-se com dois guardas lhe encarando. Um deles segurava um par de Nunchakus 1, enquanto o outro apenas o encarava de braços cruzados. Shino sabia que, apesar de estar preso por cordas grossas, poderia se soltar a qualquer instante. Mesmo assim, optou por ficar preso, apenas os encarando.

"Parece que a Bela Adormecida acordou do genjutsu." Um deles disse, dando um riso. "Que ninja de Konoha é você, que nem mesmo consegue se ver livre de um genjutsu?"

"É apenas uma piada para o nome de Konoha!" O outro gargalhou, dando um chute em Shino.

"O que vocês vão fazer comigo?" Perguntou, estreitando os olhos. Por sorte, ainda usava seus óculos e, ao que parecia, eles não haviam lhe reconhecido.

"Oras, mas que pergunta tola! Como o chefe não sabe sobre você, iremos mata-lo!" O primeiro ninja respondeu.

"Sem direito a um último desejo?" Shino arriscou. "Como os ninjas honrados que são, ao menos vão me dar o direito de saber o que está acontecendo, não é?" Os dois se entreolharam, confusos. Ótimo, eram apenas dois idiotas, Shino pensou.

"Bem, já que você vai morrer mesmo..." O guarda que segurava os Nunchakus encolheu os ombros. "Nós fazemos parte de uma organização que tem como objetivo, destruir Konoha. Mas como Konoha é uma sede muito poderosa, resolvemos começar pelos países mais frágeis, como é o caso de Suna." Usou um dos Nunchakus para atingir-lhe o rosto. Shino não reagiu.

"E quem está por trás disso?" Um filete de sangue escorreu-lhe pelo canto da boca.

"Não é algo que interesse a você, garotinha!" O outro respondeu.

"É isso mesmo! Agora está na hora de dizer boa noite, Cinderela! (2)" O homem que segurava as Nunchakus, manuseou uma delas, visando acertar Shino, porém esta foi barrada por seus insetos. "O quê?!" Arregalou os olhos.

"Bem, já que não vão me dizer nada, não são mais úteis para mim." Shino ergueu-se, já livre das cordas, enquanto uma nuvem de insetos sugava o chakra do homem que portava as Nunchakus.

"V-você é do clã Aburame?" O outro homem perguntou, se afastando.

"Bastante observador." Massageou levemente o rosto.

"Não importa, eu irei acabar com você de qualquer modo." O homem sorriu e um Kage Bushin acertou Shino por trás. Os olhos do homem se arregalaram, porém, ao notar que os insetos se desfizeram, avançando em sua direção.

"Konchuu bushin no jutsu." O verdadeiro Shino atingiu o Kage Bushin com um forte golpe, enquanto os insetos 'engoliam' o homem. "Como conhecedor do clã Aburame, você deveria saber que manipulamos os insetos a nosso bel-prazer." E sorriu.

"Q-quando você...?" O homem tentava se mover, sem muito sucesso.

"Ah, isso?" Encolheu os ombros. "Foi antes mesmo de estar sob o efeito do seu genjutsu idiota. Eu só queria coletar informações." Foi até a mesa, pegando a papelada. "Uhn, planos de ataque contra Konoha, ficha técnica dos seus ninjas...muito interessante." Juntou os papéis, colocando-os dentro de uma pasta que viu ali. Diga a seu líder, para que tome _muito_ cuidado com Konoha." Shino fechou o punho em sinal para que os insetos finalizassem o trabalho. "Bem, agora é hora de ver como a Ino se saiu." Ajeitou o casaco e colocou a pasta embaixo dos braços, seguindo ao encontro de Ino.

X

Ino já estava em seu corpo e seguiam rapidamente na direção da saída, quando um grupo de ninjas apareceu na frente deles. Pelos hitaiates que usavam, eram ninjas renegados de Suna, mas havia um único pertencente à Konoha. Ino, claro, notou.

"Vocês não vão passar daqui." O ninja de Konoha sorriu, olhando na direção deles. "Foi um golpe muito esperto o seu, para libertar os prisioneiros, mas nenhum de vocês sairá vivo daqui."

"É o que vamos ver." Ino bateu um punho contra o outro, dando um passo à frente. "Eu cuido do de Konoha." Limitou-se a dizer.

"Nós cuidaremos dos de Suna." Kankurou sorriu de canto. "Preparem-se para atacar." Fez sinal para que os dois chuunins avançassem.

"Karasu..." Um dos ninjas de Suna deu um passo à frente. "Foi uma das marionetes construídas por Sasori-sama." Pousou algo pesado no chão. "Mas você não é o único..." Liberou as bandagens. "A possuí-las!" Uma marionete avançou na direção de Kankurou, mas foi rapidamente barrada por Karasu.

"Então você conheceu Akasuna no Sasori?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas, avançando Karasu para atingi-lo.

"Digamos que ele foi...meu mentor." O ninja abriu um sorriso, lançando a marionete contra Karasu.

"Eu, se fosse você, prestaria mais atenção aqui, gracinha." O ninja de Konoha sorriu.

"O nome..." Ino avançou rapidamente, lançando agulhas na direção do inimigo – que habilmente se esquivou. "É Ino!" Acertou-lhe um forte soco, deixando-o um pouco desnorteado.

"Eu não me esquecerei...gracinha." Segurou-lhe o punho com força, mas quando foi lhe atingir, viu-a desaparecer em pleno ar. Era um Kage Bushin.

"Não me chame assim." Fincou uma agulha em seu pescoço, vendo-o desacordar em seguida. "Como está a situação aí, Kankurou?" Perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Tudo sob controle." Sorriu, fazendo Karasu avançar na direção do outro. Quando a marionete veio para lhe impedir, os membros de Karasu se soltaram, mas o homem habilmente se esquivou. Ele só não contava com os dedos de Karasu, que lançaram milhões de agulhas em sua direção. Muitas chegaram a lhe atingir as coxas e os braços e ele caiu inerte, no chão.

"O que você fez comigo..?" Estreitou os olhos.

"Isso é uma espécie de veneno. Ele age lentamente em toda a circulação. Quando vir seu mestre Sasori, no inferno, agradeça a ele por esse veneno." Kankurou sorriu. "É melhor continuarmos." Disse para Ino.

"É, ainda temos que encontrar o Shino."

"Shino?"

"É uma longa história, eu te conto no caminho." Respondeu. "Vamos!"

E seguiram dali, na direção da saída.

**X**

"Vocês demoraram." Shino disse, colocando o pé sobre o peito de um dos ninjas que guardavam a entrada.

"Acontece que tive alguns imprevistos." Ino disse. "Mas eu libertei os prisioneiros. E quanto a você, garoto dos insetos?" Abriu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

"Eu coletei informações muito interessantes que a Godaime vai adorar ver." Ergueu a pasta, dando um sorriso vitorioso, ao ver Ino boquiaberta.

"Não querendo interromper a briguinha de casal, mas acho melhor irmos embora." Kankurou sugeriu, segurando o riso.

"Nós não somos um casal." Os dois disseram em uníssono, arrancando uma boa gargalhada dos ninjas de Suna.

"Eles estão fugindo!" Escutaram vozes ao longe.

"Vamos logo!" Kankurou disse, e saíram da caverna. Kankurou ainda usou Karasu para atingir o topo da caverna, fazendo o topo da mesma ceder, bloqueando a única saída que poderiam usar. "Eles não demorarão tanto tempo quanto eu desejaria para se libertarem, então acho melhor nos dirigirmos para Suna e – "

"Não. É melhor irmos todos à Konoha." Shino cortou. "Eles devem estar esperando que voltemos à Suna e o que eu tenho para mostrar à Hokage é de suma importância."

"Além disso," Ino continuou. "estamos na época do exame chuunin, como você bem sabe, Kankurou. Isso significa que o Kazekage não vai estar em Suna, certo? Seria uma perca de tempo irmos até lá e nos depararmos com uma mesa vazia."

"Casos vocês não tenham notado, a parede de rochas não vai durar muito." Um dos chuunins disse.

"Bem, vamos logo para Konoha então." Kankurou disse por fim, ajeitando Karasu nas costas.

"Certo, vamos!" Ino apontou para frente.

"Er...Ino." Shino chamou.

"Hum?"

"Konoha é para lá." E apontou o outro lado.

"Ah, claro, eu sabia disso!" A loira corou sutilmente. "Então vamos para Konoha!" Riu desconcertada. Shino balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Vamos logo." Limitou-se a dizer, enquanto seguiam caminho.

"Esses dois..." Kankurou revirou os olhos, seguindo logo atrás deles. Teriam um looongo caminho pela frente.

* * *

_(1) Nunchakus – são armas que consistem em dois bastões pequenos, conectados em seus fins por cordas ou correntes._

_(2) Boa noite Cinderela - É o nome de um golpe usado por bandidos que desacorda sua vítima com algum tipo de calmante._

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, eu sei que demorei mais que o previsto, mas é porque eu sou uma pessoa carente de reviews!

Mas não foi só por isso, é porque eu esqueci de postar mesmo LOL

Eu ainda estou ajeitando o próximo cap, mas prometo postar logo! Espero que tenham gostado das cenas de luta e que continuem acompanhando!

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, eu matava todos os meus leitores com o Death Note (?)_**

**_Aos leitores fantasma de plantão, eu desejo que morram de um câncer desconhecido!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana**

_"Acrescenta à tua prudência uma grama de loucura."_

**X**

O alvorecer da manhã, trouxe consigo a presença de seis sombras que se movimentavam o mais rápido possível para longe daquele escaldante deserto. Ao longe, um pouco mais adiante, estas mesmas sombras já conseguiam avistar as copas das frondosas árvores que demarcavam a proximidade com o país do fogo. O antigo Vale do Fim já podia ser avistado, quando um deles se obrigou a parar.

"Está tudo bem, Kaoru?" Kankurou desacelerou o passo, olhando bem para o chuunin que estava parado.

"Não é nada, capitão." Ele murmurou, levando uma das mãos até a altura da barriga, como se tentasse esconder alguma coisa. Mas Kankurou notou uma mancha rubra se concentrar ali.

"Está ferido." Ino apressou-se em dizer, estreitando os olhos.

"Nós não podemos parar aqui, é muito perigoso." Shino constatou. "Nós iremos até o Vale do Fim, onde já é território do país do fogo, e lá Ino poderá tratar dele."

"Ino?" Um dos chuunins olhou-a com um arquear de sobrancelhas.

"Ela é uma kunoichi médica de Konoha, Yahiko." Kankurou sorriu, apoiando Kaoru sobre seu ombro. "É melhor continuarmos. Não será nada bom que um dos ninjas daquele esconderijo nos aviste, não é?"

"Isso é verdade." O terceiro chuunin se manifestou. "No território de Konoha, as chances de sermos atacados por esses ninjas é quase nula, não é?"

"Eu não contaria com isso." Shino respondeu com calma. "Porque eles podem ter mandado ninjas nessa direção também, já que sabiam que shinobis de Konoha haviam aparecido para ajudar. Nós não poderemos demorar para chegar até nossa vila, ou poderemos fracassar na missão."

"Nós pensaremos nisso depois, Shino." Ino suspirou. "Por hora, pararemos ali." Ino apontou uma caverna oculta, pouco abaixo de algumas árvores. "Ainda temos o que comer?"

"Os nossos mantimentos acabaram antes que entrássemos no esconderijo. Combinamos de não trazer muito peso, está lembrada?" Shino ajeitou os óculos escuros, adentrando a caverna.

Era um lugar até chamativo, para o estado em que eles se encontravam. A pouca luminosidade que adentrava no local, era o suficiente para que pudessem enxergar o que estava à sua frente. Mais ao fundo, havia uma imensa escuridão, provavelmente da continuação da caverna, mas isso não os interessava. Queriam apenas um local para descansar.

"Então sugiro que vocês cacem algo para comermos. Nós não conseguiremos chegar à Konoha de estômago vazio." Fez sinal para que Kankurou deitasse Kaoru no chão.

"Eu procurarei algo para comermos." Shino encolheu os ombros. "É melhor que você olhe os shinobis de Suna, pode ser que Kaoru não seja o único a estar ferido."

"Só não demore. É melhor partirmos enquanto ainda podemos contar com a luz do dia, Shino."

"Você está falando com um Anbu, e não com um principiante, Ino." Shino retrucou, saindo da caverna sem esperar resposta.

"Irritante." Ino disse entredentes, revirando os olhos. "Bem, eu cuidarei de Kaoru primeiro, depois vou olhar vocês três, está bem?"

Os três menearam positivamente com a cabeça, segurando o riso por terem notado a irritação de Ino para com Shino.

"E se eu escutar alguma gracinha..." Cerrou o punho direito com força. "Vocês não vão nem querer saber o resto da frase."

**X**

Shino já havia se afastado um bocado do local onde Ino se encontrava com os outros. Estava quase chegando na estrada principal que levava à Konoha, quando notou que não estava sozinho. O barulho das kunais que voaram em sua direção, foi o suficiente para que ficasse em estado de alerta. Rapidamente, saltou para trás, esquivando-se do golpe e parou agachado no chão.

"Que bela maneira de se dar boas vindas." Shino olhou na direção em que as kunais haviam sido lançadas e viu um homem alto e forte sair dali. Ele usava um hitaiate de Konoha. "Pelo que vejo, temos muitos traidores dentro de Konoha."

"Se eu fosse você, ficaria calado." O homem bateu um punho contra o outro e sacou a imensa espada que carregava nas costas. Sequer esperou uma segunda palavra de Shino, partiu para cima dele com o intuito de atingi-lo.

"Não é assim que conseguirá me derrotar. Como eu sei disso? Muitos homens já tentaram o mesmo truque." O golpe foi bloqueado por uma barreira de insetos que avançaram sobre o homem. "Todos falharam." Ele concluiu, antes de virar-se para o outro lado. "E você? Não sairá daí?"

"A-ah!!" Ele disse, antes de _tentar_ correr dali, mas Shino já estava à frente dele, barrando o caminho.

"Você não irá a lugar nenhum." A outra voz veio de trás. "Se colaborar comigo, deixarei que sobreviva. Você bem viu o que aconteceu com o seu amiguinho, não é?" Cruzou os braços.

"Eu não vou te dizer nada!" Ele lançou uma bomba de fumaça no chão, junto à uma kunai explosiva e saiu correndo dali.

"Tsc. Você acha mesmo que isso pode deter um verdadeiro ninja de Konoha?" Shino acertou-lhe um chute na altura do pescoço, fazendo o homem voar longe e, em seguida, mandou seus insetos avançarem. "Esses insetos podem sugar todo o seu chakra até a morte, se assim eu desejar. Então acho melhor você colaborar, ou eu não serei _tão_ bonzinho."

"Jamais..." Ele murmurou, fazendo o selo rapidamente com as mãos. "Katon! Goukakkyu no Jutsu!" O homem inflou o peito e cuspiu uma enorme quantidade chamas na direção de Shino e dos insetos.

"Um conhecedor do Katon?" Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente e esquivou-se por pouco, sentindo parte de seu rosto ser atingido. A verdade é que não esperava um golpe tão direto. Talvez não devesse ter se descuidado.

"Você não pode comigo! No fim, você não é nada!" O homem deu uma gargalhada, vendo a fumaça das chamas se desfazerem.

"Confiança demais pode acabar com você." A voz de Shino soaria logo atrás dele. "Kikaichuu! Tsumoji no Jutsu! 1" Naquele mesmo instante, os insetos de Shino avançaram na direção do shinobi, cercando-o e girando em torno dele, como se fosse uma espécie de tornado. "Eu estou muito nervoso porque você destruiu alguns dos meus insetos. Você não sabe o quanto é difícil coleta-los." À medida que ia falando o chakra do homem ia sendo sugado. "Então, se não quiser morrer, é bom me dizer o que eu quero ouvir."

"K-Konoha!" Ele gritou em desespero. "Nós estávamos indo para Konoha para nos infiltrarmos!" O homem, já fraco, caiu de joelhos no chão.

"A mando de quem?" Shino perguntou.

"..." O ninja não respondeu.

"A mando de quem?" Ele repetiu, mantendo a calma. "Se você não me disser, será morto."

"Prefiro ser morto à trair minha causa!" Ele gritou, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, seu chakra se esgotou. Shino apenas suspirou. "Eu avisei." E virou-se para voltar. Talvez Ino estivesse com problemas também.

**X**

"Bem, Kaoru, Kankurou e Saito já estão curados." Ino respondeu, secando o suor da testa. "Eles terão de descansar por um tempo. Você não está ferido, Yahiko?" Perguntou.

"Não é nada grave. Apenas escoriações." Ele sorriu levemente. "Você não acha que o seu amigo está demorando?"

"O Shino?" Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Agora que você falou..." Ergueu-se.

"Se quiser, posso ir com você até o lado de fora." Yahiko sorriu. "Apenas para olhar se ele está vindo."

Ino olhou-o de canto. Por que estava fazendo isso? Bem, o fato era que Shino estava demorando e precisavam sair logo dali. "Tudo bem, vamos." Ela disse, caminhando ao lado dele para fora da caverna. "Pelo visto ele não está..." Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, viu um vulto mover-se e esquivou-se rapidamente, tendo uma kunai cravada em um dos braços. Não fosse o fato de ter se desviado um pouco para a direita, talvez nem estivesse viva. "Parece que eu não estava errada..." Afastou-se, levando uma das mãos à kunai, para arranca-la e jogou-a longe, apertando o braço ferido.

"Você até que não é ruim, para uma garota." Ele sorriu ironicamente, olhando na direção dela. "Mas vai morrer logo." Rapidamente, 'Yahiko' começou a formular os selos nas mãos, de modo que Ino sequer teria tempo para detê-lo. "Suiton! Mizu no Tatsumaki! 2" Um tornado de água começou a girar em torno dele, de modo que Ino não pudesse atingi-lo diretamente.

"Droga..." Ela estreitou os olhos. "Você não vai me deter com tão pouco." Curou o próprio braço, antes de começar a avançar naquela direção, rapidamente.

"Morra!" Ele lançou o tornado contra Ino naquele instante, e a kunoichi não teve tempo de se esquivar. Uma grande nuvem de poeira se ergueu e Yahiko apenas sorriu. "Como eu disse, não era tão ruim para uma garota. Agora, falta apenas liquidar com..." Mas antes que pudesse concluir sua frase, sentiu dezenas de agulhas se fincarem em suas pernas. "Mas o quê...?" Os olhos se arregalaram, ao notar Ino lhe atingindo por trás.

"Uma das regras mais importantes do mundo shinobi: nunca dê as costas para seu inimigo sem ter a certeza de que ele está morto." Ergueu-se vagarosamente, por ter o corpo dolorido pela força do tornado de água. "Você me deu uma brecha, eu apenas ataquei. Essas agulhas contém um veneno poderoso que se espalhará rapidamente pelo seu corpo. Você tem cerca de uma hora pela quantidade de veneno expelida. Se me disser o que eu quero saber, eu posso pensar em te dar o antídoto." Brincou com o pequeno frasco nas mãos, mas voltou a guardá-lo.

"E você acha _mesmo_ que eu vou colaborar com alguém como você?" O shinobi estreitou os olhos, sentindo a visão turvar um pouco. O veneno aos poucos se espalhava pelo seu corpo, então precisaria acabar com isso logo. "Eu vou matá-la e então conseguir esse antídoto!" Ele começou a correr rapidamente, na direção dela. "Mizu Bushin no Jutsu!" Três clones de água foram criados ao seu lado e continuaram avançando. Antes de chegar, todos lançaram shurikens na direção de Ino.

"Quanto mais você se movimentar, pior vai ser." Ela saltou para trás, esquivando-se das shurikens e lançou três kunais para atingir os clones de água. "Isso diminuirá o seu tempo de vida para 30 minutos." Um Kage Bushin atingiu-o por trás, derrubando o shinobi no chão. "Se você colaborar comigo, não irá morrer. Diga-me, onde está o verdadeiro Yahiko?"

"Nunca!" Ele respondeu, mas sentiu o pé dela sobre seu peito com uma força considerável.

"Eu não disse em um tom amigável." Ela olhou-o nos olhos. "O veneno logo começará a surtir efeito e a dor será tão grande, que você irá me implorar para morrer. Esse não é um veneno qualquer. Ele é um veneno secreto, desenvolvido dentro do clã Yamanaka que, além de ser especialista em jutsus controladores da mente, também é um clã especialista no que se diz respeito à flores e, conseqüentemente, venenos. Então é melhor você colaborar comigo, ou..." Suspendeu-o pela gola da camisa.

"Ele está morto!" Ele disse, ao sentir as primeiras dores causadas pelo efeito do veneno. "Eu o matei e me infiltrei como chuunin de Suna para coletar informações, mas isso foi quando eles foram presos e..agh!" Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Bem," Ino largou-o no chão. "você matou um dos companheiros de Suna e acho que está me escondendo mais coisas, então..."

"Você vai morrer." Uma voz completou, saindo da caverna. "Agora você conhecerá a força do meu teatro de marionetes..." Kankurou saiu das sombras. "Vá, Kuroari!" A primeira marionete foi invocada do pergaminho e saiu em disparada, até chegar no shinobi e prendeu-o dentro de sua barriga com cordas que o puxaram. "Karasu!" Kankurou moveu o outro braço, fazendo com que Karasu se separasse em diversas partes. Ino observou que cada lâmina era embebida de veneno, mas não teve tempo de parar o ataque de Kankurou, as lâminas penetraram nos buracos existentes em Kuroari e tudo o que puderam escutar foram os gritos de dor, vindo de dentro do mesmo. "Meu companheiro foi vingado." Ele disse, antes que a marionete se abrisse, revelando uma visão nada agradável do corpo do falso Yahiko.

"Você não precisava mata-lo. Ele já tinha nos dado as informações necessárias." Ino disse com seriedade, enquanto encarava o corpo inerte no chão e a expressão de pavor estampada em seu rosto.

"Eu apenas fiz meu trabalho como um jounin de Suna." Kankurou encolheu os ombros.

"Pelo visto, vocês não precisam de ajuda." Shino parou logo atrás deles e Ino arregalou os olhos ao notar a queimadura em seu rosto.

"O que você fez?" Tocou-lhe o lado da queimadura com suavidade.

"Estávamos sendo seguidos por shinobis, mas eu não imaginava que um deles estaria nos acompanhando." Shino ajeitou os óculos. "Um dos shinobis manipulava o Katon, mas pelo visto eu não fui o único a me ferir." Shino olhou para Ino, constatando cada corte feito pelo tornado de água.

"Bem, isso não é nada." Ela respondeu. "Agora fique quietinho para eu curar isso, sim?" Começou a curá-lo devagar. "Kankurou, é melhor você começar a preparar as coisas, iremos partir assim que eu terminar aqui. Pode ser perigoso não chegarmos logo à vila."

"Havia falsos shinobis se dirigindo para Konoha, teremos que nos apressar." Shino disse.

"Certo." Ino concordou. "Agora fique quieto para que eu termine com isso."

**X**

O dia parecia calmo demais em Konoha naquela manhã. O último gole do sakê não teve um sabor tão bom quanto Tsunade gostaria e, ao conferir os números do último jogo que havia feito, viu que tinha ganho. Aquilo, definitivamente, não era um bom sinal.

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune entrou rapidamente na sala. "Isso é sakê...?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Não! É apenas...água para o meu remédio!" Ela respondeu, tentando esconder o rubor da face.

"Sei..." Shizune pareceu não acreditar, mas logo lembrou-se do motivo que lhe trazia ali com tanta pressa. "Hokage-sama! Parece que todos os homens que você mandou para espionarem a Akatsuki nestes últimos anos, estão mortos. O corpo de um deles foi encontrado próximo da fronteira do país da chuva, não acha isso estranho?" Perguntou.

"Nos últimos anos, temos tentado manter Naruto ocupado em missões, para que a Akatsuki não o encontre. Ele, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi e Yamato ainda estão em uma missão paralela atrás de Sasuke." Suspirou. "Mas eu não sei por quanto tempo conseguiremos esconde-lo, não é? É melhor não mandarmos mais ninguém atrás da Akatsuki por hora. Konoha já teve muitas baixas por conta disso." Baixou os olhos para uma fotografia que tinha com Jiraya. Uma das poucas coisas que se mantinham organizadas em meio àquela bagunça.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune suspirou.

"É melhor você ir avisar os ninjas de Konoha para ficarem atentos. Ao mais tardar, eu talvez mande algum membro da ANBU ficar de olho na Akatsuki."

"Certo." Shizune concordou, antes de deixar a sala à passos rápidos.

Tsunade apenas suspirou, massageando de leve as próprias têmporas. Já faziam cerca de cinco anos desde a morte de Jiraya e as coisas não haviam melhorado nem um pouco. Naruto estava mais forte, claro. Assim como Sakura e os outros. Mas talvez isso não fosse o suficiente para convencer Sasuke a voltar para casa. Pelo que sabiam, agora Sasuke estava afastado da Akatsuki, mas isso podia não ser bem verdade. Aquela posição de Hokage acabava consigo, era a única verdade que sabia. Olhando através da janela, viu os pássaros voarem, mas, um em especial, chamou-lhe a atenção. Um pássaro feito de origami que pousou sobre a cadeira, logo à frente de Tsunade. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. Seria...?

"Konan." Tsunade apoiou os dois cotovelos sobre a mesa e juntou as mãos, apoiando o queixo sobre estas, enquanto observava o origami se transformar em uma bela mulher. "O que quer por aqui?"

"Vim apenas te passar uma mensagem." Ela respondeu, cruzando as pernas graciosamente. A franja azulada dançava de acordo com o vento, enquanto aqueles olhos sem expressão encaravam a seriedade quase palpável com a qual Tsunade a olhava.

"Estou esperando." A loira respondeu, irritada com a calma dela. Como podia estar assim sabendo que se encontrava em território inimigo? Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela teve que se segurar para não pular no pescoço de Konan pela demora na resposta.

"A Akatsuki pretende dominar Suna completamente para, então, destruir Konoha." A resposta foi tão direta, que Tsunade chegou a gargalhar.

"É mesmo?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas. "E por que veio até aqui, pessoalmente, me dizer isso? Sabe que posso captura-la e fazer perguntas, não é?" Konan quase sorriu. Quase.

"Eu não seria tão tola de aparecer pessoalmente na presença de uma das sannins lendárias, além de Hokage." Ela respondeu. "Eu apenas vim lhe passar o recado que fui incumbida de lhe dar." Ergueu-se. "Se nos entregarem o jinchuuruki, não dominaremos Suna. Konoha não deixaria um aliado na mão, não é?"

Tsunade arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Fala de Naruto?" E sorriu, divertida. "Isso significa que vocês não sabem onde ele está. Pois bem," Tsunade sequer se moveu. "Naruto não está aqui na vila e, mesmo que estivesse, eu _jamais_ o entregaria a uma gangue de quinta categoria como vocês. O recado já está dado."

"Sua escolha já foi feita então? Você irá se arrepender, Tsunade-sama. Nós já começamos a agir..." E a imagem de Konan simplesmente desapareceu, dando lugar à centenas de origamis. Tsunade suspirou. Aquilo estava ficando realmente complicado.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune a chamou, batendo na porta da sala. "_Eles_ chegaram."

Tsunade apenas ergueu o olhar para Shizune e permitiu-se dar um sorriso. "Avise que os quero aqui imediatamente, Shizune. Quero detalhes sobre essa missão."

"Certo!" A kunoichi abriu um largo sorriso e saiu correndo da sala. Parece que a missão deles só estava começando...

* * *

Kikaichuu Tsumoji no Jutsu – _Técnica do Tornado dos Insetos Destrutivos._

Suiton Mizu no Tatsumaki – _Tornado d' Água_

* * *

**N/A:**

É, eu sei que eu demorei mais do que devia, mas as aulas voltaram e eu já estou em época de provas, poxa! A primeira começa amanhã e eu não sei nem o que vai cair. Preciso estudar q

Tipo, esse capítulo veio com mais ação e talz, mas no próximo que a verdadeira missão vai começar XD

Vão entrar mais alguns personagens, mas isso eu deixo para que vejam no próximo cap.

Fico por aqui!

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, eu colocava minhas fics dentro de uma pasta escondida de todos! Deixem reeviews, bando de mau-caráters!_**

**_E aos leitores fantasma de plantão, espero que um raio atinja suas cabeças!_**


End file.
